Liberty Rock Radio
Liberty Rock Radio (sometimes called LRR), is a Rock/Pop-rock radio station in GTA IV and in the episodes of Liberty City (GTA TBOGT and GTA TL&D). The station's host is Iggy Pop. It's full name is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 FM, and it's slogan is "This is the home of the classic raging rock." Track Listings GTA IV (2008) The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1995) Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion" (1987) Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1981) Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) Genesis - "Mama" (1983) Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) Queen - "One Vision" (1985) The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) Heart - "Straight On" (1978) ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) GTA TBOGT and GTA TL&D(2008) Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) Styx - "Renegade" (1978) Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1972) Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979 ) Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) The Doors - "Five to One" (1968) Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979) Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982) Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) Deleted Songs There is a huge amount of Deleted songs in the files of GTA IV. The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) The Rolling Stones - "Under My Thumb" (1966) Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978) Steppenwolf - "Ride With Me" (1971) Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) Python Lee Jackson - "In a Broken Dream" (1970) Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) Lou Reed - "Vicious" (1972) Photos billboard.png|Liberty Rock Billboard in GTA IV dead2.PNG|LRR shirt seen worn in GTA TL&D cryonenics.PNG|LRR Billboard in GTA Chinatown Wars despite the station not being present in that game. Trivia *It is another favorite station of The Lost Motorcycle Club. Category:Liberty City Category:Rock Category:Pop Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA IV Category:GTA TBOGT Category:GTA TL&D Category:GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Radio Stations